Greg Smith
Greg "The Killer" Smith Age: 23 Height: 6'1 DOB: 14 September 1983 Birthday: 14 September Class: Heavyweight Weight: 220 lb Hometown: Glasgow, Scotland Eye colour: blue Hair colour: black Allignment: Face Entrance music: Amerika by Rammstein (formerly this fire burns by Kilswitch engage) = Elite wrestling federation = Greg signed a contract with EWF on March 16 and made his debut on the March 25th episode of Afterburn with a victory over Rick Stevens also qualifying for the 5v5 elimination tag team match at everlasting. the next week Greg teamed up with his brother Havoc to face Chaos and renegade but lost. It was announced on March 29 that Greg would face Havoc, Amethyst and the assassin champion streets wilson in a king of the mountain match at everlasting as well as compete in the 5V5 Match. At everlasting Greg competed in the 5v5 match but was the first eliminated. He was eliminated by the eventual winner Ryan Upton. Greg later was about to compete in the King of the mountain match when it was suddenly changed to a 4 way dance. Greg was once again the first eliminated when he was pinned by Havoc after a fan attacked him. When Greg returned he spawned a new gimmick, A ruthless aggressive Tweener who would tie his opponents to is symbol. Greg then introduced his Brother Bret "X" and his cousin Blaze "Z" and they formed the GXZ Brood (A pkay on the former WWF Stable the brood). Greg then feuded with the likes of Gregori Kane and David Upton. The next week Greg faced the cruiserweight champion The Macdaddy in a stairway to heaven qualification match where he pinned Macdaddy after a swantom bomb. Greg then fueded with Streets wilson over the Assassin which concluded with A victory over Streets wilson in a fight to the death match on the May 20th edition of Afterburn. Greg seemingly won the title but then Rick stevens attacked Greg and then told him the title had been vacated and will be placed on the line in a fatal 4 way at stairway to heaven that Greg wouldn't take part in. It waswas then announced that Greg would also be in the Hell in a cell for the united states championship at Stairway to heaven. At Stairway to heaven Greg failed to win the stairway to heaven match but won the hell in a cell for the united states championship winning his first title. Later that night Greg had a run in, in the fatal 4 way for the assassin championship where he attacked Rick stevens costing Stevens the match. Greg was drafted to Combustion. Since he still held the United states championship which had been declared an Afterburn exclusive title. as a result Greg competed on Afterburn and Combustion. On the first combustion Greg won a battle royal to become the first ever EWF Champion making Greg the second ever double champion in EWF history. In the 10th of June edition of afterburn Greg wrestled his first match on Afterburn in nearly a month against Gregori Kane but lost the match. Finishers 1. Hellcaller ( Sit-down Chokeslam) Description: Greg Throws his opponent into the air. while there falling down Greg grabs them by the throat and thrusts them down just as he gets into the the sit out position delivering a powerful and painful chokeslam 2. The killer instinct (Spinning lifting DDT) Description: Greg gets his opponent in the DDT position. Greg lifts then off their feet and lifts him up 180 degrees like he's about to do a suplex. Greg then spins 90 degrees and during that time he falls down and gets his opponent back in the DDT position delivering a High DDT and by high I mean like 7 feet in the air. So basically it's a jackhammer but lands like a DDT 3. Decapitator (Clothesline from Hell) Description: The opponent is standing groggily when Greg dashes and bounce off the ropes giving him some momentum, Greg then performs a lightning fast clothesline 4. Takin' care of business (Dragon Sleeper) Description: Its a dragon sleeper :P 5. Super Hellcaller (Sit down chokeslam off the top rope) Description: Greg sits on the turnbuckle with his hand wrapped around his oppenents throat. Greg with all his strength Throws him up into the air. during his fall back down Greg grabs his throat and jumps off the turnbuckle and thrusts his opponent down delivering a very powerful & painful sit out chokeslam roughly 10 feet in the air. Match speciality *Fight to the death *Buried Alive *Casket Match Signuture moves *Death Kick (running superkick) *Crucifix Vengeance (crucifix powerbomb) *Tombstone Piledriver *STFU *Stunner *Sledgehammer shot *Spinebuster *Quate: If you wanna step up YOU'RE GONNA GET KNOCKED DOWN! *Quote: "You mess with me and you die like a fool!!" *Snap Powerbomb *Pedigree *Chokeslam signal http://www.photofile.com/Photos/Albums/WWE_Album/Images/BigShow02.jpg * Last Ride * Double chokeslam (with Bret "X") * Old School * Big boot / Running big boot * Sidewalk slam * Snake eyes followed by a running big boot * Running DDT * Guillotine leg drop (Leg drop off the top rope) * Running leg drop * Reverse STO * Dominator * Standing spinebuster * Scoop powerslam * Football tackle to the knees * Shoulder block * Hell planter (High angle suicide dive over the top rope) * Triangle choke * Corner clothesline * Flying clothesline * Figure four leglock * Backhand chop * Chop block * Flying double axe handle * Elbow drop to the knee * Inverted atomic drop * Knee drop * Shin breaker(Used normally to set up for the Figure Four) * Stalling double arm suplex * Standing Vertical Suplex * Belly to back suplex * Tribute to Benoit (Crippler Crossface) *Sharpshooter *Diving headbutt *Dragon suplex * Three Amigos * Rolling German suplexes * German suplex * Snap suplex *Northern lights suplex *Backhand chop *Gutwrench suplex *High lift belly to back suplex *High speed powerbomb *Second rope tombstone piledriver *Top rope gutwrench suplex *Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker *Scissors Kick *Book End * Sweet Chin Music (often precedes the move with a series of foot stomps, called "tuning up the band" by announcers) * Teardrop Suplex (Leg Hook Saito Suplex) * Diving elbow drop * Flying forearm followed by a Kip-up * Inverted atomic drop * Backhand chop * Splash * Lou Thesz press with punches * Moonsault * Plancha *after Greg's victory's he ties his opponents to A Tribal shaped symbol ( http://www.liedinstitute.org/tribal_tattoo.jpg ) which will be hoisted high into the air (Originally done by the ministry of darkness but with a T symbol) DAMN THATS ALOT! Bio: Greg is an loner and an Force to be reckoned with. Greg was once under the infulence of Havoc but now he works with the GHZ Brood which he formed. trying to destroy the evil enteny known as his brother "Havoc" When greg gets angry he will become stronger. Few actually know of Gregs true wrath. And those who know now reside Six feet under Comapanys worked for Elite wrestling federation Title history EWF Champion (1 time, current) EWF United states champion (1 time, current) Gregs official bio http://ewrestlingfed.proboards57.com/index.cgi?board=profile&action=display&thread=1174085895